freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
William Afton/Scraptrap
Not what you were looking for? See Spring Bonnie (disambiguation). Main = Scraptrap, identified as William Afton in the credits, returns as an antagonist and one of four salvageable animatronics in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator. The player may choose to throw this animatronic away or try to salvage him for parts. Salvaging this animatronic will net the player a base profit of $1000. Physical Appearance As Scraptrap, Afton's appearance looks drastically different, since there is no accurate evidence of how his suit (and even corpse) changed after his time in Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction as Springtrap from Five Nights at Freddy's 3. There are more torn patches in his suit and has lost his left arm up to the elbow, half his left ear, and the rest of his right ear. His corpse is now mostly skeletal and mummified that can be seen with part of his muscle layers visible through the skull, as well as five bony fingers as his right hand. No visible eyes can be seen in the eye-sockets themselves for the skull, instead having metallic-grey "eyes" (used to help the wearer see) punched in both of the eye-sockets. Fleshy veins and muscle can be seen dangling out of various limbs and inside the torso of the reanimated killer. Strangely, unlike his previous incarnation, Afton's feet now have fabric over them, with three large, round toes each. The mask looks different as well, now sporting a black nose, larger eye-sockets, a pair of buck teeth from the upper additional muzzle, and a frenzy of needle-like teeth for the bottom jaw. Upon observing carefully, Afton's skull oddly has human ears and lips with ridged teeth, supposedly looking like a dry mummy head. Personality in this form, Afton shows many of the same personality traits as his former human self did, albeit with a slightly changed voice. Appearances Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator Unlike previous games in the franchise, the animatronics of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator share the same behavior. All four are attracted to sound. During the management portion of the day, the player must do tasks such as ordering supplies, printing flyers and doing maintenance. Each of these as well as the computer itself and the fan above all make noise that draws in the animatronics. However, they can be misled using an audio system (similar to [[Monitor#FNaF3|that of Five Nights at Freddy's 3]]) to lure them around the vents and the player can also reduce their presence by shutting down the computer and the fan. Should an animatronic be ready to attack in the vent, the player can shine their flashlight into the vent to force them away. While not directly appearing, footprints that are very similar to Springtrap's can be found behind the house in Midnight Motorist's secret minigame, presumably having lured away the child of the abusive father in the game. It is unclear what happened to the boy, or when this even took place. During the Completion Ending, he burns with the rest of the animatronics. During the monologue, Cassette Man refers to him as an "old friend", hinting that they used to work together, before William was revealed to be a psychopath. Cassette Man tells him that the darkest pit of hell has opened for him and to not keep the devil waiting. Ultimate Custom Night Scraptrap, with his pre-reincarnation, made an appearance in Ultimate Custom Night. William Afton will only attack once per night, and there will be no way of knowing in advance when this attack will happen, or if it will happen at all. He will always attack from the vent on the right wall, and when he does, there will be a violent clamoring sound in the vent and the lights will flicker. When this happens, the player will have only a fraction of a second to close the vent door or the run will end with Afton screaming in the player's face. The challenges in which Afton is present are as follows: *Pay Attention 1 *Pay Attention 2 *Creepy Crawlies 2 *Springtrapped *Chaos 1 *Chaos 2 |-|Gallery = Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator WA0.png|William Afton in his neutral state while salvaging. WA1.png|William Afton in his attentive state while salvaging. WA2.png|William Afton in his hostile state while salvaging. 1913.png|A rare screen showing William Afton in the alley. SpringTScreen.gif|William Afton burning in the Completion Ending. Ultimate Custom Night ScrapTrapCN.png|Scraptrap's mugshot icon. FFPS Custom Night.jpg|Springtrap and Scraptrap, as they're introduced for Ultimate Custom Night teaser. Scraptrap Troll Game.png|Scraptrap from the Ultimate Custom Night troll game. Merchandise ULTIMATE_GROUP.jpg|Scraptrap, along with many others in the Ultimate Group poster. |-|Audio = Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator The scream William Afton emits when attacking the player. Lefty, Molten Freddy, and Scrap Baby also make this sound. Warning: Loud! Ultimate Custom Night The sound of Afton clamoring through the vent. |-|Trivia = Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator * Opposed to William's moaning throughout the third game, he now speaks rather clearly. * William speaks using a southeastern British accent. ** It is noted that he speaks poetically. ** As stated by PJ Heywood, Afton's voice was inspired by Hannibal Lecter from "The Silence of the Lambs" ** He also growls and hisses during his dialogue, in contrast to his voice in the intro of Sister Location. * William's quote upon jumpscaring the player, "I always come back," may be a nod to the tagline from the Five Nights at Freddy's 3 trailer, "He will come back. He always does". * One of William's kill taunts is "Bittersweet, but fitting...", a shout-out to the WWI poem Dulce et Decorum Est, which describes one of the worst horrors of war — death by chlorine gas. Ultimate Custom Night * Afton is the only character in the game who can jumpscare the player from the side vent. * Afton's one line after attacking the player, "I always come back", is recycled directly from Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator. Category:Characters Category:Animatronics Category:Main Series Characters Category:Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator Category:Ultimate Custom Night